


The Last Ones

by HobiHolyWater



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually idk if there's angst, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death???, Competition, Crown prince Dream, Death, George has a lot of secrets, He has loads of secrets because he never tells anyone anything since he's always asleep, Inspired by The Selection Series, Irony, M/M, Magic, Modern Royalty, Multi, No beta we die like Wilbur did to Phil, Prince Bad, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Karl, Rebellion, Revolution, Should I do a sad ending?, Spies, Supernatural Elements, These mfs don't know how to let go of grudges, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur is actually a prince wtf, inspired by the red queen, jk he doesn't sleep here, kingdom - Freeform, one sided enemies, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiHolyWater/pseuds/HobiHolyWater
Summary: "That's it isn't? They want us because of this... we're the last ones."---------In a world where people who have elemental powers are royals. The last non related royals have come to an end, leaving only those who are family.This leads to the kidnapping of the remaining half-bloods; people who nearly cease to exist.But with a rebellion in hiding, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Quick Info

Hi. I'm not good at writing. Well I'd say I'm decent, but then I look at other stories and I'm like damn. I got this idea and went with it. I wish I were able to have a way with words, but I just aim to get from point A to point B. 

If anyone mentioned in this states that they're uncomfortable, I will remove them from the story in a heartbeat. 

This is only for entertainment purposes. Do not force ships onto them or anyone in general. 

Also, NO SMUT. It personally makes me uncomfortable so I will not be writing anything explicit like that. 

I'll try to update often and keep a schedule of every other day updates, but at times I get busy so yeah. 

I hope you enjoy :) 

Now onto the teaser.


	2. Teaser

Opening his eyes, he gasped for air, tugging on the grass beside him.

He rolled onto his side and coughed. Coughed out all the water that filled his lungs. 

He couldn't remember much about what happened to him, but he could barely hold onto the warning that echoed in his head. He knew he had to warn his mother and friends about what was to happen, so he pulled himself up, despite the burning ache in his muscles, and dragged himself to the nearest tree. 

He leaned against it, attempting to gather his breath.

"Warning... Wilbur... Mom..." He pushed himself away from the tree and braced himself for the long journey home, too weak to conjure up a teleportation spell. 

George wouldn't let his family get in the way of harm, not when he could do something to prevent it. He wouldn't lose anyone else again.


	3. The Plan for Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and Eret have a talk.

"Commence the search."

Those three words would soon make their way out the king's mouth. The hunt for half-bloods that lurked hidden in the kingdom would begin. 

The king sat in his office, his mind occupied with the newly acquired information he had received from one of the prime ministers. The news was beyond shocking to him. He had thought that they; the royal families, had enough royals to go around for a couple more decades, maybe even centuries, before they all related to one another. 

But he was wrong. 

He had been informed that no non related royals remained alive. The last of them having been assassinated by a group of rebels. Not just any random group of them, but by Etsaia. They were a large organized group of people that lived in the shadows, hidden away in the outskirts of the kingdom of Aziz. 

"Your majesty, what are we going to do now?" The prime minister, whose name was Eret asked, shuffling around on their feet anxiously. 

The king sighed, leaning against his desk to hold himself together. He grabbed the notebook that was near his desktop and flipped through its worn out pages. The king smirked in delight when he found the page he was searching for. With his aged hand, he dragged his finger across the page until finding the right segment. 

"Eret have you ever heard about half-bloods?" The king questioned. 

The prime minister shook their head no. The king motioned for Eret to walk over. "Look at this and read it for me."

Eret glanced down at the notebook and began to read.

"Centuries ago when the country of kingdoms was first created, people with rare abilities to control the different elements of the universe became the leaders of the country. With their powers, they kept everything in check. However there were many strict rules that were forced upon them. The main rule being that they weren't allowed to have kids with a normal powerless person in order to keep the bloodline pure. But two royals had unfortunately fallen for commoners. When the other royals found out about their affairs with the powerless commoners, they forbid them from ever leaving the palace."

They took a deep breath before continuing. 

"That did not stop the two royals who were too in love to give up. One night when the palace was occupied with a ball, the two took it as an opportunity to go to their lovers. Once they successfully made it out, they started a new life and had children of their own. These children soon moved into the villages of the kingdoms and passed on their trait of abilities through generations. Their whereabouts are currently unknown to us at this date." Eret concluded the reading. 

They turned to glance at the king, their eyebrow raised in confusion. Eret set the journal down on the desk. "So what does this have to do with the problem at hand?"

The king shook his head and laughed. He gently pushed Eret to the side by their shoulder and smiled. "Don't you get it? There are half-bloods in these kingdoms hiding in plain sight. The rules never said anything about getting with those disgraces, as long as they're not completely powerless. We can get those half-bloods to get with the next line of heirs. Just a few days ago, one of my scientists came to me with a device that would be able to track down half-bloods. Those people have royal blood in them, tainted or not, we could still use them to keep the purity of our blood in the bloodline. 

Biting down on their lip, Eret nodded. They understood what the king was saying. "Very well your majesty, you should send out your soldiers with the device you speak of. I'll inform the other prime ministers."

The king closed the journal and threw it to the side. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Eret from the room and called in one of the servants. A young boy with brown hair and blue eyes stepped into the room, bowing before the king. 

"You called for me your majesty?" The boy asked. 

The king smiled. "Tubbo may you please inform the general to gather a group of trusted soldiers and have them report to the meeting room in an hour tops." 

"Of course! I'll be on my way!" Tubbo bowed once more then took off in a small sprint, shutting the door behind him. 

The king picked up his phone and contacted the scientist to distribute the amount of trackers they had managed to make. He stood up from his desk and stepped over to the giant balcony. He walked outside and looked at the view of his kingdom.

"No more hiding for you half-bloods."

He made his way back inside and decided to call his sons to the throne room for an important announcement. This was only the beginning to something big.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king tells his son about the plan.

The commander's assistant walked into the crown prince's room, a smug expression on his face. 

The prince groaned from where he sat on the floor. "Don't they teach you how to knock? I could've been doing something." 

The assistant rolled their eyes and playfully punched the prince's arm. "Please, the only thing you'd be doing is playing that dumb game on your computer. You know, you're the crown prince, you should be beside your father at all times so that you can learn how to run and operate this place. Don't want the kingdom falling apart the moment you become king do you?" 

"And did you know I could report you for simply touching me? Don't over step your boundaries with me. I know you're joking, but I do not take words revolving around my future kingship lightly." The prince cleared his throat then continued with a smile. "Anyways what is it that you needed?" 

"Your father requests your presence in the throne room immediately. He has to tell you and your brothers something important." 

The prince nodded. "Very well. I shall make my way over as soon as possible. You are excused." 

With a final bow, the assistant walked out the room, locking the door to ensure that the prince had his privacy. 

The prince sighed and threw himself on the bed before getting up to change into his formal outfit. His father wouldn't call on all three of his sons unless it was something big, so he had to make sure that he looked the part. 

Once he put on his outfit, he stepped out his room and walked down the long hallways of the castle. He greeted a few of the castle servants on his way to the throne room. 

Sat on the highest throne was his father. In front of him stood his brothers. For the third time that month, the crown prince was last to arrive. The previous time having been late to find out that his cousin's family had been assassinated by a group of commoners while out on a trade.

"Pardon me for my late arrival." 

The king waved him off. "You are excused. Now come up here and join us for this discussion. Everyone else clear the room."

The guards and servants that were scattered around the large room swiftly took their leave, too afraid to disobey their king. 

"Now that we're the only ones here... I have some good and bad news to tell you."

The oldest prince, Bad, raised his hand. "May you start off with the bad news? Get the horrible thing out the way." 

"Of course. Unfortunately there are no more non related royals."

Tiny gasps were heard from the three princes. They couldn't believe. Well, the oldest could. He was informed about the attacks on the royal families of the west. 

Bad spoke up. "This happened because of the deaths of the Elizer and Reyes families right? The rebels killed them all out of cold blood. They knew how valuable those families were to the rest of the kingdoms so they eliminated them. We'll make them pay, won't we father?" 

The king nodded. "Absolutely. Those rebels will wish they never did that. Especially for the deaths of my brother and his son a few weeks ago."

"Well that's horrible! Surely I could go back in time and prevent their deaths from happening? I'll go get geared up right now!" Karl, the second eldest prince exclaimed, getting ready to go. 

The king stood up and grabbed Karl's arm. "No. That is a dangerous thing to do. I will not lose you to those rebels too. Losing your mother was enough. I can't deal with another pain of loss."

The prince stopped in his place, saddening at the mention of their deceased mother. After the passing of the queen, the king didn't allow his sons to leave the palace without a handful of guards. They also weren't allowed out during the night. 

"That's not the point. The good news is that we have a solution to this problem. Have you ever heard of half-bloods?" The king questioned.

The crown prince raised his arm up. "I have. They're the ones who led the rebellion against us. They're the ones who killed mom." 

The king smiled sadly. "That's right Dream. However the last we heard of them was the night of your mother's assassination, the same night we got rid of the rebellion's leader. We don't know if the rebellion still consists of half-bloods. The rebels who got rid of the families in the west were commoners, not a trace of power from them."

"What do half-bloods have to do with this situation?" 

"Don't you guys get it? They still have royal blood in them. Whether it be tainted or not. We need them to keep the bloodline pure. Well we just need their blood and DNA, but you know the universe pedestal doesn't accept that alone. This is why I'm going to find those disgraces and bring them back here, where they'll be forced to compete for your hand in marriage, Dream." 

Dream's jaw dropped. "What?! No way! Those are the people who killed mother! There is no way I'll ever get with one of them, let alone love them! You're out of your mind old man!"

Bad smacked Dream on the head. "Do not raise your voice at the king." 

"I'm the fucking crown prince! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Dream exclaimed.

"Language!"

Dream turned to look at their father. "Surely you don't mean this."

"I do. You're the crown prince. It is your duty to do what's best for our kingdom."

"I shouldn't even be crown prince! I'm the youngest here! I should be living my life as a normal young adult! But no, I had to be born into this damn family!" Dream shouted. He slammed his fist on the throne, immediately bringing it up to hold close to his chest. 

The king sighed and placed his hand on Dream's shoulder. "That hurt, didn't it?" 

Dream shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine."

Bad and Karl stood to the side observing everything. 

"I miss her." Dream whispered, glancing up at his father. 

The king pulled Dream into a hug and motioned for his other two sons to join them. "I know you do. All of us here do. But think of it like this, you're doing this for your mother. You know how proud she was when you were announced to be crown prince. Don't let her down by not doing this. Everything is on the line here Dream. I know it seems like a lot, because believe me it really is, but you'll get through it. Please do this for us, for your kingdom, for her."

"Fine. I'll do it. But this doesn't mean that I like it." 

"Thank you." The king pulled away from the hug. "We'll be collecting the half-bloods in a few hours. All three of you, prepare yourselves. I'll call you once they're here." He walked passed his sons and out the throne room, leaving the princes alone. 

Karl pulled Dream into another hug, Bad joining them a split second later. "You're so cool Dream. You got this. How hard could it possibly be? You just have to find the right suitor and bam! It'll be like none of this ever happened. Who knows.. maybe Bad and I could possibly steal two of your candidates." Karl laughed. 

Dream chuckled. "Yeah right. Now if you'll both excuse me, I need a few moments to myself. If you need me I'll be in the garden." He mockingly bowed down to his brothers and took his leave.

The next few weeks were definitely going to be eventful.


	5. Techno's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George recalls Techno's warning.

George ran through the deserted path out of breath. He kept trying to force himself to remember the warning. He needed to know it all. One wrong detail could screw him over.

"Come on think. You're a fucking leader, you shouldn't be forgetting things." He angrily whispered to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. With every ounce of magic he could access, he conjured a small spell to help him remember.

Unfortunately due to his weakened state, he fell to the ground, his head pounding.

It hit him all at once. "For fuck's sake."

-Earlier that day-

Techno jogged into the camp, his cape flowing behind him. He needed to find George and Wilbur. He had to let them know of the king's plan.

He asked the recruits that were around if they had seen the other two, but none of them had a confident answer. Only one had said that they were last seen in the main conference room with a supplier.

Perfect. Must be Ponk with the monthly goods.

Thanking the recruit with a pat on the back, Techno took off toward the conference room. Thankfully Wilbur and George were still in there. Ponk however had seemed to have left. Whatever. That didn't matter to him at the moment.

Techno knocked on the door before stepping in, closing the door behind him. "I have some news and you're not going to like it."

Wilbur and George dropped what they were conversing about and turned to look at him.

"Techno? Nice to see you again. What news is there this time? Has that stupid king of yours finally fallen ill. That'd make our jobs a lot easier." George greeted.

Techno shook his head no. "It does however have to do with the king."

"Well go on and tell us."

"The king is planning to take half-bloods hostage."

George and Wilbur remained silent for a few moments, the information taking them both by surprise. George was the first one to break the silence. He stood up from where he was seated and advanced toward Techno.

"You have to be joking. No.. the king wouldn't do that. There is no need for us to be taken as hostages! Why now? Out of nowhere too? Is he out of his damn mind?!" George exclaimed, clearly upset.

Wilbur got up as well and stood beside George. He gently placed his hand on the shorter male's shoulder. "George calm yourself." He glanced over at his brother. "Techno explain."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure if this is true or not, but I heard whispers from the servants that there are no more non related royals. The king has resorted to half-bloods to keep their bloodline pure of elementals, which is stupid in my opinion. He ordered me to gather a group of trusted soldiers to go around later in the evening and retrieve half-bloods." He explained.

George felt the world collapse around him. He steadied himself using Wilbur's arm. "I have to warn my mother. She and Emrys are home alone. I'm not letting anything happen to them."

Wilbur looked down at George. "Of course. Go as soon as possible. They're allowed to refuge here if needed."

The short male smiled. "Thank you. I best be on my way." He turned to looked at Techno. "Stay safe. We can't lose our main inside man."

\- Back to the present -

It was almost time. The sun had started to set below the horizon. George scrambled to get back up on his feet. He was a short distance away from home. Possibly a ten minute journey if he sprinted.

"Fuck it." Ignoring the horrendous sting of pain in both his legs, George took off his sprinting. He'd heal in a few days.

Once he arrived at the outskirts of the village, he barged into his house completely out of breath. His legs were killing him, but that didn't matter. Many thoughts were running through his mind, the main one being the warning from Techno. He had to inform his mother. He sped into the kitchen where he had sensed his mother and son's presences.

"Mom!" He exclaimed. "Please grab Emrys and get him out of here. The royal guards are coming to get us and I can't risk having neither you or him taken from me, not like they did with dad. I need you both to get to our base. I promise I'll be right behind you." George walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a map that led to the base.

He passed the map to his mother as he got down on his knee to grab the emergency bags that had been stored underneath the sink.

"George, honey, what will happen to you?" His mother asked, clearly worried about her son.

George shook his head, waving his mother off. "It doesn't matter. What does is you two getting to safety. When you arrive at the camp, tell them that commander NF vouches for you. Give them this if they don't believe you." He passed his mother his spare pair of goggles.

She took them and put them away in one of the bags. "You'll be alright, right?"

"No promises, but you know me, I'm always okay. Now go. There's no time left." George stepped over to his son and crouched down beside him. "Take care of grandma okay? I'll be there soon." He kissed the top of his son's head and hugged him.

George quickly pulled away and pat his son on the back. "I love you both."

His mother grabbed Emrys' hand and ushered him to follow her, the two waving bye at George before disappearing out the back door.

Not even a minute later, the front door slammed open. George hid himself behind the wall and peeked around the corner to see four guards enter his house.

'Shit. I didn't get to warn the others.' He thought to himself.

"Search the house! There's one of them in here!" One of the guards shouted, holding a bright device in their hand. The other three split up, two going up the stairs and the other into the living room.

George decided to make a run for it. He sprinted toward the back door.

"We have a runner! First floor! Heading out the back!" The main guard, he assumed, shouted.

He ran out the back, thinking he had a short lead, but was immediately knocked down to the ground, pain erupting from every part of his body. One of the guards had jumped out the second story window and landed on him, their grip tight around his arms.

"Got them!"

The pain was excruciating. The ringing in his ears was deafening. It was too much for him to handle, his body having been weak from the journey there.

'At least they're safe.' George thought, passing out moments later underneath the guard's grasp.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George arrives at the palace.

It was dark to say the least. He felt himself rocking side to side. He was definitely in a carriage of some sort. Groaning, he sat up and opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He tried to bring his hands up to soothe the headache, but felt them restrained to his side by some rope.

"Wow just great." He mumbled to himself. George glanced up and realized he wasn't alone. In front of him sat a royal guard, and behind them he could see another two guards through the window. They were most likely the ones steering the carriage.

The guard that sat across from him kept staring, a weird look on their face. George took notice of this and glared at them. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." It was a saying he would always tell his friends, especially Wilbur when they were in a meeting, the latter would always stare at him in confusion whenever George was going over plans. 

The guard kicked George. He winced. "Damn you guards can't even take a joke. "

"This is not a joking matter. You are on your way to the palace. I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." They growled, clearly annoyed.

George laughed. "Why on earth are we going to the palace? Did your king finally get scared of the potential us half-bloods have?"

"I'm here to prevent you from escaping, not answer your questions.. so shut up."

George sighed. The rest of the ride to the palace was silent. George spent the entire ride thinking of different ways he could possibly escape. Some stupid rope wasn't going to keep him tied up. 

"We're here. You best behave yourself. This is being shown live to the entire kingdom. Wouldn't want your first impression to be a bad one." The guard stated, stepping out the carriage. They held the door open for George. It was time. 

He had been rubbing the rope against the corner of his seat for more than half the ride, having worn it down to where he would be able to rip out of it easily. George pulled his arms out to the side, tearing the rope off his wrists, then jumped out the carriage, shoving the guard to the ground and ran. The guard fell with a thud. They pulled out their gun and aimed it at the runaway half-blood.

The sound of the gun firing echoed throughout the grounds. George turned around and threw himself onto the guard, the weapon flying out of the guard's hand. The guard, fighting back, landed a good punch on George's hip, causing the shorter male to lose his upper hand. 

George rolled over, jumping back up to his feet. Out of nowhere, the guard kicked their leg to the side, hitting George once more. George yelped, falling onto his back, the air getting knocked out of him. 

The guard reached for the knife they had in their back pocket, but George was a step ahead of them. He raised his fist and punched, hitting the guard on their chin, hard enough to knock them down. 

Before falling, the guard landed another hit on George, dazing him for a second. 

The royal guard wasn't bleeding, but they were knocked out. George stood up tall and wiped his hands on the side of his shirt, wiping off a bit of blood.

Hold on a second. Blood?

George glanced down to the side of his stomach and saw the guard's knife sticking out of him. 

'Well that's not good.' He thought. George stumbled on his leg, pressing his hand against the wound. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see more guards running toward him, weapons drawn and aimed at him.

"Put your hands up!" One of the guards shouted.

George rolled his eyes, keeping one of his hands against his stomach. He held his other hand out and aimed it at the guards. "Kind of can't. Come again later." He attempted to use a knock back spell to push the guards away, but with the wound on his stomach and his energy being drained from his journey back home, he fell to the ground on his knees. 

The guards advanced at him. They roughly pulled his hands up and cuffed him, ignoring George's whimper. He bit down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming. 

"Well this isn't fair. Five of you against me. My powers aren't even working. Pathetic isn't it?" George mumbled.

The guard holding him pinched him. "Silence. Now the whole kingdom has seen how horrible you half-bloods really are. I don't know what the king was expecting. You all are disgraces to the royal bloodline." They looked down at the knife. "What's this?" and without a second thought, they pushed the knife in deeper.

George screamed. 

"Enough!" Someone yelled from the top of the steps. They ran down the steps of the palace and pushed the guards away from George. The man crouched down next to George and looked at him, clearly worried. He turned to one of the guards. "Call the medics and have him taken to the medical wing immediately!" 

The man glanced back at George. "Sorry about that. We'll get you to medical in a moment."

The brunette groaned, stray tears streaming down his face. "It hurts."

The male next to him sighed. "I am well aware. Which is why those guards will be punished for bringing harm upon kingdom property."

"Kingdom property?"

"Oh right! All half-bloods that are present here are now considered the kingdom's property, more specifically the crown prince's." The man explained. 

"Crown prince? What?" George shook, clutching the knife.

Before the man could continue, the medics arrived and carried George onto a stretcher. 

"All your questions will be answered soon. If you need me, ask for Dream." He waved goodbye and walked back up the steps, taking his stand next to the king.

"Dream?" George mumbled. Why did that name sound so familiar? Was that someone he and Wilbur had talked about before? He rested his head on the stretcher and let out a sigh as he laid back and let the medics carry him inside.

The king who stood at the top of the steps turned to look at all the cameras. "Sorry about that. These half-bloods are crazy. Which is why we'll be dealing with the rest of them soon. For now, let us forget about this and continue on with the show." 

The crowd cheered, excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while. 
> 
> Why? I'm lazy.


End file.
